Harry Potter and The Mystery Creature
by phoenix3603
Summary: The beginning of his fifth year. What is to happen to Harry and his friends?
1. The Beginning

Harry awoke from a restless night to his room at the Dursleys. It was cold and dark as usual and couldn't be any later then 4'o clock. He couldn't sleep, for his dreams haunted him through out he night. Harry took out his Firebolt and decided to polish it. He had neglected it all summer cause of the Dursleys. He couldn't wait to be at the Weasleys, were we could fly. He longed to fly, and practice his beloved game of quidditch. He wanted to bring back the pride to Gryffindor. The pride he had lost to the Ravenclaws two years before.  
  
The Dursleys were as anxious as ever. Seeing as Fred and George had turned Dudleys tongue to the size of a couch on their last visit. When the Weasleys came to pick up Harry, he had already dragged all of his lugage down the stairs and placed them in front of the fireplace. The Dursleys where expecting for the Weasleys t come through the fireplace as last time, and make a huge mess. Harry was sitting on the steps of the stairs, when a knock came at the door. It was the Weasleys, and they had tried to dress like muggles. Fred and George alone looked a tragic mess, with bright green and yellow striped shirts and orange pants. Ron was wearing a red shirt with brown pants and bright purple socks. Mr. Weasley was the worst. He was wearing what lookes like a blue sack, and pin striped pants with brown sandles.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just looked at each other as if the Weasleys were some sort of infectious disease. Dudley hid behide Aunt Petunia, while she looked as if there was dung on the floor and she was trying to keep from smelling it. Fred and George helped Harry carry all of his lugage to the car. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this was another flying car. It didn't look anything like what Harry would have thought.  
  
"The ministry loaned me a car to use for travel" said Mr. Weasley. "Now that you have Harry's things........... don't you think you should be going" smirked Uncle Vernon. "Very well, come along Harry, Fred, and you to George."said Mr. Weasley "Harry say good bye." "Yeah, bye Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and Dudley."said Harry trying not to laugh at Dudley trying to hide behind Aunt Petunia. It looked like a elephante trying to hide behind a toothpick. Having learned from the last time Mr. Weasley was there, Uncle Vernon said very quickly "Bye Harry. Have a good time." Aunt Petunia looked at Uncle Vernon, and sharply said " Bye Harry." "Bye ...............Harry" said Dudley hesiately, while keeping an eye on Fred and George. Who just looked at him and smiled evily. Which made him try and hide behind Aunt Petunia more.  
  
Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Harry walked out, and Aunt Petunia slammed the door shut quickly. Mr. Weasley opened the door and climbed into the drivers sit, as Fred and George were fitting over the front sit. After lossing the shoving contest with George , Fred climbed into the back with Harry, and Ron.  
  
"So Harry, are you ready to go back to school?" said Mr. Weasley trying to escape the silence between them. "Er..... I guess so." said Harry "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get all our supplies." said Ron trying to devert the qeustions that Mr. Weasley was asking Harry. "And Hermoine said that she would be up there tomorrow too." "Maybe Hedwig will arrive tomorrow." said Harry "I sent her to Sirius two weeks ago." "She'll come back soon." said Ron "Sirius is probably being cautious, since the ministry is ever where." "Yeah, your probably right." said Harry hopefully.  
  
Before either one of them had even noticed, they were back at the Burrows. Mrs. Weasley ran out to the car to met them, followed by Ginny. Who had turned pink at the sight of Harry. Mr. Weasley was now hurrying them into the house. "Come on everyone. dinner is almost ready." said Mrs. Weasley "Ron help Harry with his things up to your room." "Yes, mom." said Ron sarcastically  
  
Harry and Ron walked up the crocked stairs up to Ron's room. It looked the same as before. The same posters, and random items on the floor.  
  
"That's your bed right there." said Ron "You ought to take out your list for tomorrow." "All right then."said Harry half heartedly. "Suppers ready boys" came from dawn the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley brought a huge pot and placed it in the center of the table. It looked like some sort of soup or stew. At first Harry was afriad to eat it, but Ron ate some first and nudged Harry in the side. To his surprise it tasted a lot like a chowder, but he wasn't sure what the secret ingredient was nor did he want to now.  
  
After dinner, Fred and George were playing cards in the corner. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were giggling and talking at the dining table. Harry and Ron couldn't and didn't want to know what they were going on about. Mr.Weasley wasn't anywhere in sight. "Hey mom, where's dad?" asked Ron "He's at the ministry again." said Mrs. Weasley "You know they've been working him to death since the World Cup!"  
  
Harry and Ron decided to leave it at that. They headed up to Ron's room. Harry landed on the bed with a thump. Ron lied down to, it seemed they both decided to go to sleep without talking about it. Tomorrow they would be going to Diagon Alley, and they would see Hermoine.  
  
He and Ron got up the next morning and headed down the stairs to the dining room. They went and sat down at the table and were trying to wake up. Fred and george came down about ten minutes later rubbing their eyes. Ginny was wondering around the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley ran in pulling on his robes and grabbed a few pieces of toast and then ran out of the house. Percy has right behind him. Harry didn't put much mind into where they where going as he already know why. He just grabbed some toast and eggs and pancakes and forced them down.  
  
They all gathered in front of the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. Mrs. Weasley went first. She throw her floo powder into the fire and suddenly the flames turned green. She stepped in and said Diagon alley. Next went Fred and did the same thing as his mom. Then, Ron went and I was after him. Ginny then George came. We landed in an old shop, and followed Mrs. Weasley out to the alley.  
  
They all headed to Gringotts to get money out. Ron and Harry had decided to support from the rest of the Weasleys to try and find Hermoine. Harry and Ron started wondering around Diagon Alley, and saw all sorts of witchs and wizards. They went into Ecylops Owl Emporium to look at the new animals that had came in.  
  
"Harry look at this ." said Ron "What is it?" "I don't know. I think it's a owl." said Harry "Actually it's a Tawny owl." Harry and Ron looked up to see a beautiful girl. She had long red hair with loose braids through out it and grayish blue eyes with moon light skin.  
  
"They are great hunters." said the mysterious girl "Their wings are very soft, and fringed feathers. It is well suited for silent flying." "Really, how do you know that?" asked Ron  
  
Just then a young girl that looked just like her only younger and three other girls came over to where she, Ron, and Harry were standing. One of the girls had short and fluffy looking brown hair and hazel eyes behind small oval frames. The other one had firey long and wavy red hair and bright eyes that flatered her milk white skin. The one that was looking at Harry and screamed, had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!!! That's Harry Potter!!" said the strawberry blonde. "Really, I thought that he looked familiar." said the mysterious girl. "The younger me is Bliss, the one with brown hair is Amethyst, the red head is Muireann, and Rohits is the strawberry blonde."  
  
Then Hermoine walked in and ran over to Harry and hugged him. "Harry, I haven't heard from you in forever. Is everything all right?" "Er...... yeah, I'm fine." said Harry "Oh, sorry we have to go, maybe we'll see you around Hogwarts." said Amethyst. "Bye" said all of the girls together. Then they all walked out of the store and went out of sight. Harry and Ron were watching them before Hermoine broke their consentration. "Harry........ hello, are you on the planet earth!" "Oh, yeah. What?" said Ron "Nothing!" said Hermoine as she started muttering about something. "Don't we need to go to the Apothecary shop?" asked Ron "Yes, lets head over there. Hey where is Mrs. Weasley? said Hermoine "She took Ginny to get her school supplies." said Harry  
  
They walked into Apothecary shop to get their ingredients for potions class. Some dried beetles, and lion fish pins were on the top of their list. After they got everything they needed there, they headed to Flouish and Blots. Harry and Ron started looking around for the books that they needed for classes. Ron happened to notice that Draco and a tall girl with very long blonde hair and goldish eyes had just walked in. Before Ron could warn Harry, Draco came over to Harry followed by the blonde gurl.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter and the red headed trash." Draco said smuggely as the blonde giggled at his remark. "Well, if it isn't Hogwarts biggest prick!" said Harry. "Even though this a waste of time, this is Margaret." Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Draco don't waste good manners on someone like him!" said Margaret "Let's not waste our time here, with this trash!" Draco and Margaret turned and walked out of the bookstore while laughing.  
  
"Ron don't worry about them! They just got their knickers in a twist!" said Harry. "Besides we know what he's dad is, a deatheater." "I know, but what gives him the right to talk to people like that!" said Ron "What's going on here?" asked Hermoine. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." said Harry grimacely. "Ok, then. Whatever you say." said Hermoine sarcastically. "Lets get out of here, and find your mom." said Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked around looking in the shops trying to find Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They bumped into Fred and George outside of the Cauldron Shop. "Do you know where mom is?" asked Ron. "I think that she and Ginny are at Madam Malkin's." said George.  
  
They all walked to Madam Malkin's to find them. They walked in and found Ginny trying on lavendar dress robes with lace on the trim. "Hey, Mrs. Weasley. How are you doing?" said Hermoine. "Hello Hermoine. I'm fine, thank you." said Mrs. Weasley "Did your parents say it was ok to stay with us for the rest of the summer?" "Yes, they said it was alright with them." "Alright, you can leave with us as soon as we are done here."  
  
After Ginny got her new robes, they all headed to the old shop that they had come through to get here. This time Fred, then George went first. Then Ginny and Hermoine. Ron went then I stepped in after him. Last was Mrs. Weasley, who was a few seconds behind me. She started making supper as soon as we got home. Ron and I took our new school belongings up to his room. Hermoine and Ginny were dragging their items up the stairs behind us. About thirty minutes later Mrs. Weasley called all of us down to dinner. As usual Mr. Weasley and Percy were not there for dinner. It looker like what was fish and some sort of vegetables.  
  
We all headed up the stairs to our rooms after supper. It seemed that all of us were to tried to stay up. Harry and Ron lied down in their beds. Ron fall asleep right away, Harry was sure he was dreaming of what had happened during the day. Harry lied in bed trying to fall asleep, but he's mind wouldn't stop racing. He started longing for his quidditch and to be back at Hogwarts. Finally, he fell asleep after lying in bed going over the feeling of quidditch and wondering why he had not heard from Sirius yet.  
  
to be continued................................ 


	2. Quidditch Match

Harry awoke one morning to Ron shaking him vigorously. "Harry wake up or we're going to be late." said Ron. "Late for what?" said Harry lazyly. "For the quidditch match!" said Ron franticly. "What quidditch match?" siad Harry as he was starting to wake up. "Puddlemere United and BallyCastle Bats."said Ron "You know, the team that Wood plays for." "Oh, right." said Harry a little bit more briskly. "Great. I haven't seen him in ages." "Ron, Harry if you don't get down here we won't make it on time." called Fred from down stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron started throwing on what clothes they could get on and run at the same time. Harry started down the stairs as Ron tripped while putting on his jeans and knocked over Harry. They landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs, while Fred and George fell out of their chairs laughing at them. Mrs. Weasley had be in the kitchen when she heard the thub from the hallway. At once she ran out to see the pile of Harry and Ron, and ran over to make sure that no one had been hurt. Then hurried the both of them to the kitchen, where she had already fixed breakfast.  
  
Everyone shovled pancakes and eggs into their mouths as quick as possible. Not even bothering to take breathes inbetween forks full of food. Hermoine and Ginny seemmed to be the only one's that took their time in eating. Seeing as they wished to show that they at least had manners.  
  
After breakfast they all meet outside. Mrs. Weasley came out of the house with a flash. Carrying what looked like an old boot in her hand. "Is everyone here?"she asked. "Yes, mum. We're all here." George said grimcly, "Good. Everyone gather around." she said as she held out the old boot. "Grab on tight. I saw that George!" "Sorry mum." he said half heartedly.  
  
Everyone grabbed ahold of the old boot. Within seconds they where transported to an open field besides a stadium. The stadium was nowhere as beautiful as the one for the World Cup. But it had its charms none the less. "Come get your tickets." said Mrs. Weasley "We don't want to miss anything!"  
  
On entering the stadium they saw banners of navy blue with two crossed golden bulrushs on one end, and black banners with a scarlet bat at the other end of the field.  
  
About ten minutes or so after they had gotten their seats. A voice boomed over the noisey crowd. At once everything was quiet.  
  
"Wizards and witchs. Welcome to the European Finals." boomed the voice. "This years two teams are Puddlemere United." he paused for a moment as the side that they were sitting in became a swarm of cheering fans. "And Ballycastle Bats!" as the other side started screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs. "Will the Ballycastle mascots please come on to the field." As if they had just asspearated out of nowhere. What seemed like a few thousand scarlet bats zomed around the field, while preforming stategric patterns. Flying here and there, and everywhere they could get to. From there they all joined into the middle of the field, and made a huge scarlet bat that looked just like Barry the Fruitbat. then, all at once they vanished into thin air.  
  
"Now, will the Puddlemere mascots please come onto the field." Within thirty seconds the Puddlemere mascots began what seemed to an elegant dance. Several pretty young girls flew all around the stadium on winged horses and one girl was riding what seemed to be a golden griffin. There where beautiful Aethonans with chestnut coloring flying in v patterns. As a few Granians that looked like gray blurs flying figure eights above the crowd. The Abraxans whirled around each other making a spotted tornado. After the winged horses and the griffin finished their dance of the sky, they landed on the stadium ground. No one could speak for the shire beauty of it. Then five of the girls dismounted their horses as the girl riding the griffin did the same. Everyone in the crowd starred in aw. Afraid to blink, incase they might mess something. In a few split second they had transfigured into several birds. Just then two yellow and orange birds flew up and around the stadium. "What are those?" asked Ron quickly. "I think those are Fwoopers." said Hermoine guessingly. Then two very mournful greenish black birds started flying up and sideways and down and every direction possible. "Ew! Their ugly!" said Ron. "No their not!" protested Ginny. "Now Ron. I think their pretty in their own way." Mrs. Weasley said correctingly. "Besides you shouldn't judge something if you don't know what it is." "Then, what is it?" "They look like Augureys." "Honestly you two should read!" Hermoine said matter of factly. But just then something caught Harry's eye. It was none other then an Snidget. It started zoming everywhich direction that it could find. All you can see was a golden blurr. "Hey look. It's a Snidget!" Harry bursted "Where?" asked everyone quikly. "Right over there. By the goalpost!" said Harry "I can't see anything!"Ron said jumpingly. "That's cause your blind." Fred and George charmed in. "Fred! George! He's not blind!" Mrs. Weasley said warningly. "I just see a blurr." said Ginny. From the bottom of the stadium flew up a large scarlet and gold bird. Harry reckonized this bird quickly. "It's a Phoenix!" "Wow! It's so pretty!" said Ginny in aw. "It looks a lot like the one Dumbledore has." Harry said sharply. Just as Harry finished what he was saying the Phoenix let out a long beautiful note. The announcer came on just after the Phoenix finished its note.  
  
"Wow! Wasn't that absolutely wonderful?" he boomed eagerly. "Thank you girls for that lovely show!" All of the crowd was stunned into silence. For a few moments there was no sound. Then, all of a sudden everyone starting cheering and jumping up and down in the stands. "Yes, yes its lovely. But we must get the game started." boomed the announcer briskly. "Will the Ballycastle players please step onto the field." A door at the bottom of the stadium burst open as seven players came flying out. "Here they come. First is captain Philip O'Brian. Followed by seeker Patrick Glen. Here comes the chasers, David and Lee Fleink, and Mary Bourns. And lastely the beaters Jacob Riley and Will Cooper." All the Ballcastle players where now flying around the field waiting to start the game.  
  
"May I please have all the Puddlemere players step out onto the field." The doors on the oppisite end of the stadium burst open as Puddlemere's players came flying out. "The captain and chaser Connor Fields comes out first. Followed by seeker Henry Bottoms, and here comes keeper Oliver Wood. Chasers Catherine Dungee and Ethan Chrimsee come out. Beaters Ian and Peter Monie take their positions."  
  
"The players take their positions as referee Emily Hanstend steps out onto the field to begin the game." "Follow the rules. I don't want this getting ugly! Understand?" the referee barked. "The bludgers are loss, followed by the golden snitch." The snitch flys out of sight as the bludgers start to come after the players. Referee Emilly Hanstend throws the quaffle into the air.  
  
"The quaffle is released, and the game begins!" boomed the announcer. "Dungee has the quaffle. She passes it to captain Fields. It looks like their going for a Hawkshead Attacking Formation." "Ah, it is. Ten points for Puddlemere. That's a foul. What was Riley thinking."  
  
"Penalty shot for Chrimsee." the referee said harshly. "I don't want to see anymore of that!" "Chrimsee takes the quaffle and sets up for his penalty shot. Another ten points for Puddlemere!"  
  
"Bourns has the quaffle. Both Fleinks alongside her. Oh, that's gotta hurt!" "Lee Fleinks is out of the game. I don't think he'll be awake intill next week!" "Bourns takes a shot. Great save by Wood!" "It's going to take more then that to get passed him!"  
  
"Dungee has the quaffle. She does a Porskoff Ploy to Fields." "Oh, that blundger almost got him." "Fields passes to Chrimsee. Another ten points for Puddlemere."  
  
"Fleinks has the quaffle. Ouch. Woods takes a bludger to the stomach." "Ten points for Ballycastle." "Chrimshee takes the quaffle, does a Reverse Pass to Dungee." "Ten points for Puddlemere."  
  
"Bourns takes the quaffle." "What a minute. Bottoms has seen the snitch." Bottoms followed closely by Glen chase after the snitch." "OUCH!" "Maybe he should have pulled up." "Bottoms almost has the snitch."  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" "It can't be! Everyone stay calm. Don't panic!" All of the stands look towards the sky. Screams came out from all over the stands. Everyone starts to panic as they see the Dark Mark. "Everyone please stay calm! We'll take care of it!"  
  
From behide the clouds came three Hungarian Horntails mounted by three masked wizards. "What the hell! Players get off the field!" "Where did those come from? Everyone leave. Hurry!" "Oh, no. The Horntail's flame got Wood." "Somebody get him. Ministry get rid of those Horntails!" "What's this. The Phoenix flew over to Wood. She's got him!" "No. Riley's been scorched. So has Monie." "Get those players out of there!" "I think they might have them under control. "  
  
That was the last that thet heard, because Mrs. Weasley had grabbed them and forced them to leave. Everyone was screaming and running from the stadium. Confussion and choas was everywhere.  
  
to be continued....................................... 


End file.
